Out of the Mouths of Twinks!
by Twinflower
Summary: Brian gets something from Justin.


Brian had been away on business for two weeks and Justin wasn't a happy camper. Of course Brian wasn't either but he'd never admit that. Both of them missed each other - and the sex. Not that they didn't enjoy their phone sex sessions but well, it just wasn't enough.

Justin was anxiously waiting for Brian to come home so he had stationed himself on the sofa and he was doodling to pass the time. Finally he heard the elevator and he got a wicked smile on his lips.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Before Brian knew it, his arms were full of one happy blond.

"I'm so happy you're home."

"Me too."

Justin kissed Brian briefly and almost hopped away. "How was your trip? Were your clients satisfied with your work?"

"Yeah, everything went fine," Brian said but he had a perplexed expression on his face.

"What?" Justin asked.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That family kiss. I'm your partner, not your mother."

"Oh that. There is a reason for that."

"A reason? You don't have a STD in your mouth, do you?"

"Of course not."

"So what is it?"

"You'll find out."

Brian didn't look very happy.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Actually, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? You haven't invited the gang here, have you?" Brian asked looking around the loft.

"No, nothing like that, it's just the two of us. I have a present for you."

"You have?"

"Yep."

"And what for? It's not my birthday or anything."

"Well you know, just for fun."

"For fun? Sounds dangerous."

"Fuck you."

Brian grinned. "Well, can your present wait if I'll take a quick shower?"

"Sure."

_'I just wonder what he has cooked up this time,' _Brian thought.

o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o

"Okay, I'm ready. Where is it?"

"I'm not telling; you have to look for it."

"Justin," Brian sighed.

"Please?"

"Fine. I have a question though."

"Shoot."

"We are going to fuck tonight, right?"

Justin smirked. "The faster you'll find the present, the sooner."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Brian mumbled. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because you love me."

Brian rolled his eyes but went on his mission.

"Cold."

"What?"

"Cold."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well you know that game where you say 'cold' and 'warm' depending on how far you are from the target; I'm just giving you hints."

"Swell," Brian said and continued his search.

Brian had been searching for his present for about five minutes when he gave a deep sigh. "This is stupid."

"Really warm," was Justin's reply.

Brian was standing about a foot from Justin and he looked around but couldn't see anything.

"Come on, don't' give up now. You're really close."

Brian took a step closer to Justin.

"Hot."

Brian raised his brow. "You? That's hardly a present anymore; I've had you for a long time."

"It's not me but you're really close."

Brian looked at Justin and tried to figure out what was going on. All of a sudden his eyes brightened. "Open up."

"I thought that was your job," Justin said grinning.

"Your mouth."

"Oh," Justin said and did as told.

"I think I found my present."

"Uh huh."

"So you got yourself a tongue piercing."

"Yeah, do you like it?" Justin asked wiggling his tongue.

"It is kinda hot."

Justin smiled. "I knew you'd like it. It's called a barbell and it's titanium. Oh and I got a rainbow one too - for the next Pride you know."

Brian huffed. "A rainbow barbell for the Pride? Well that's a new one. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How is this my present?"

"Have you ever been blown by a guy with a tongue piercing?"

Brian's eyebrow raised slowly and his tongue wandered into his cheek.

"Yeah, think about that," Justin stated.

"I am," Brian said and stared at Justin.

Justin started to get uncomfortable. "Umm... so, wanna go for a test drive?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Lead the way."

Justin smiled and headed towards their bedroom but stopped abruptly and turned to face Brian. "Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I always leading the way?"

Brian looked at Justin like he'd just lost his mind. "I think you know why."

"You know, I'm not so sure."

"You just want me to say it, don't you?"

"Say what?"

"Okay fine, you have a great ass. Now, can you please move that ass in question so we can get to our plans?"

"Sure, no problem," Justin said and turned around.

"And stop grinning!"

Justin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that the healing time for a tongue piercing can be a lot longer than two weeks and that you should avoid oral sex for a month or so after taking it but that just didn't fit to this story so sorry about that. Sometimes you just have to stretch the truth a bit. LOL


End file.
